


Game Night

by the_fox333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Genderless Frisk, Mute Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: The gang gets together for their weekly D&D session.
Rated G for 'General Audiences (Will Probably Miss the Innuendos)'.





	

Thursday night rolled around, and Grillby had switched the sign in his window to 'Closed'. Sans and Papyrus were the first to arrive. "hey, grillbz," Sans called, setting his bags down on the table and fishing his dice out of his pocket. Grillby nodded back, setting down the glass he was cleaning and untying his apron. Papyrus rubbed his hands together and started sorting out the various tokens and figurines they had brought.

The bell over the door chimed again, announcing the arrival of Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton. "Hey, guys!" Undyne beamed. "Are we late?"

"UNDYNE, YOU HAVEN'T EVER BEEN LATE," Papyrus reminded her. "YOU'RE ALWAYS A FULL HALF HOUR EARLY."

"Hey, doesn't hurt to check," Undyne shrugged. "My character, if you would."

"not yet," Sans chided. "you'll just have to wait for everyone else." He ducked back behind the DM screen, and Undyne rolled her eyes.

The Dreemurs arrived last. Frisk brought their date, a charming young man named Ron. As everyone settled down around the table, Grillby emerged from the kitchen, dusting his hands off. "Is everyone here?" he asked, his voice deep and soft with a warm crackle to it.

"ALL PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR," Papyrus confirmed. Grillby took out his notepad and went around the table taking everybody's orders. Sans smoothed he wrinkles out of the playing mat, and Papyrus went around handing out the character sheets: human fighter for Undyne, high elf bard for Mettaton, gnome sorcerer for Alphys, dragonborn cleric for Toriel, dragonborn paladin for Asgore, and human rouge for Frisk. Ron received the guest character, a wood elf druid.

"does anybody need dice?" Sans asked, pulling out several drawstring leather bags. On cue, everybody pulled out their own dice sets, Undyne lining her up perfectly with the edge of the table. "great!" Sans nodded. "then let's begin. last time, the party had just arrived in the town of Snowton..."

"So what is there to do here?" Mettaton cut in.

"WELL, THERE'S A SMITHY, BANK, TAILOR, SEVERAL ADVENTURING SUPPLY OUTLETS, TWO TAVERNS, AND AN INN, TO NAME A FEW," Papyrus cut in smoothly. "HERE'S A MAP, IF YOU'RE CURIOUS." He laid a sheet of graph paper crowded with streets and buildings on the table, each important area neatly labeled in perfect size 12 handwritten Times New Roman.

The group crowded around the map, discussing the various options among themselves. "I can go get us a room at the tavern," Mettaton announced.

"Only six," Toriel pointed out. "I think Asgore and I will go check out the local temple of Hestia. Maybe we can get some help finding the lich's phylactery."

"I'll go with Mettaton," Undyne announced. "You should come too, Frisk. Maybe we can cheat some money off these suckers, eh?" Frisk winked and made finger guns at Undyne.

"I'll go with Frisk," Ron interjected.

"I'll go with Undyne," Alphys added almost simputaneously. Everybody laughed as Ron and Alphys both looked at each other and blushed.

"then it's settled," Sans nodded. "papyrus, you wanna take this?"

"SURE THING," Papyrus agreed. Two markers glowed orange and lifted off the table, drawing the two locations on the mat. "A BIT ROUGH, BUT IT'S BETTER," Papyrus commented once he was done. "ANYWAY, I'LL TAKE THE TEMPLE AND YOU CAN TAKE THE TAVERN, SANS."

"you got it, bro," Sans winked. "so, toriel and asgore. you two head north into the center of town, where you arrive at the steps of a modest shrine. the priests see you coming and welcome you warmly, inviting you inside."

"OKAY, EVERYBODY," Papyrus announced. "YOU COME TO THE FLYING PIG, THE MOST POPULAR INN IN TOWN. METTATON, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?"

Toriel and Asgore soon discovered that the priests had nothing to teach them, and made their way to the inn. Ron and Alphys were chatting up some of the patrons, Frisk and Undyne were playing dragon poker with several others, and Mettaton was reciting a short epic before a large crowd.

"I'm going to pretend to choke to create a distraction so Frisk can switch the dice for rigged ones," Undyne grinned.

"undyne, you collapse on the table, coughing and spluttering. frisk, a sleight of hand check." Frisk tossed the dice, cheering silently at the 17. "you swap out the dice for your weighted ones just as undyne recovers. papyrus, can you take over with alphys and ron?"

Just then, Grillby showed up with the food, and everybody paused the game to eat. "This is going pretty well so far," Alphys commented.

"It's not very exciting, though," Asgore shook his head. "I was hoping we could find a clue to the lich's castle."

"Phylactery," Toriel corrected. "And I'm sure Sans and Papyrus have something planned that will be more exciting than just a clue."

_We can talk about the game later,_ Frisk signed. _I think Ron has something awesome he'd like to show everyone._

"Oh, come on, Frisk," Ron held up his hands. "It's not _that_ impressive. They can do real magic, after all."

"Oh, you can do magic tricks?" Mettaton exclaimed. "You just have to show us! I've heard of them, but I've never seen any before."

"Alphys has a few tricks that I'd call magic," Undyne winked slyly at her wife.

"U-U-Undyne, oh my god!" Alphys blushed crimson, hiding behind her hands. Everyone had a short laugh, and Ron pulled out a deck of cards.

"Frisk actually met me through magic," he explained, giving the deck a smooth shuffle. "I do little shows after classes sometimes, and occasionally I'll even get money for it."

_He's incredible,_ Frisk interjected. _Deserves every penny._

"Which is mostly what I get," Ron shrugged, provoking laughter from everyone. Holding his hands a good foot apart, he squeezed the corners of the deck so the cards flew from one hand to another. Everybody clapped, and he fanned the cards out before Alphys.

"Pick a card, any card," he told her, momentarily adopting a Brooklyn accent. Alphys reached for a card near the top of the deck.

"But not that card," Asgore exclaimed. Toriel elbowed him, and Alphys laughed and plucked the card from the fan.

"Look at your card," Ron instructed. "Show everybody what it is except me."

Alphys obligingly showed everyone the ten of hearts, then handed it back to Ron. "I'm going to put this card on top of the deck, then cut it so it's roughly in the center," he announced. "Now, I'm going to start flipping through the cards." He tossed them haphazardly into a messy pile. Two of spades, three of clubs, king of hearts. "Don't tell me if you see your card." Seven of diamonds, nine of hearts, three of diamonds. "Don't tell me if I pass your card." Jack of clubs, four of hearts, four of clubs. "Try not to even react if you see your card." Ten of spades, nine of spades, queen of hearts. "Frisk has that one easy." Frisk glared at him playfully. Ace of diamonds, ten of hearts, five of hearts. Alphys's eyes widened as her card was tossed aside, but said nothing.

"Now," Ron declared, stopping about halfway through, "I'll bet five dollars that the next card I pick up will be Alphys's card. Will anyone take me up?"

"Double," Undyne slammed a ten onto the table.

"You're on," Ron agreed. Wiggling his fingers, he moved his hand towards the deck- then changed direction and snatched the ten of hearts out of the pile.

"No fair!" Undyne shouted over the cheers and applause. "How'd you do that!?"

_A magician never reveals his secrets,_ Frisk winked, handing Ron the bill.

"Oh, I'm just warming up," Ron grinned. "Wait 'til I _really_ get going."

Over the next half hour, Ron made cards swap places, plucked objects from thin air, changed the color of the deck he was using, and even made Asgore's card appear under his food. Everybody was thoroughly impressed, though Undyne did lose twenty more dollars betting she could guess the number of every card in the deck wrong. After a while, Grillby cleared everyone's dishes, and the game resumed.

Mettaton, finishing his performance, managed to secure rooms for all of them. Undyne and Frisk made five gold off of some very angry townspeople and almost started a fight bragging about it. Alphys and Ron didn't learn anything about the lich, but did charm their way to free armor repair. Toriel and Asgore struck up a friendship with the bartender and bought a round of drinks for everybody. Grillby timed his own drinks strategically, and everybody role-played their toast to the quest.

As the players ran low on ideas, Papyrus levitated a few miniatures onto the board. "AT THAT MOMENT, A LARGE MAN AND TWO WELL-DRESSED BODYGUARDS ENTER THE ROOM," he narrated.

"Who do you think you are?" Undyne glared. "Intimidation check is... 4."

"the bodyguard nudges you aside curtly, and they proceed past," Sans shook his head.

"Ooh, you just made a BIG mistake," she growled. "I draw my greatsword and shout, 'Who are you to push me around!?'"

"INTIMIDATION CHECK," Papyrus announced. Undyne rolled another four, and he continued, "THE MAN ISN'T PERTURBED. 'My name is Darin Ron, and I run the biggest merchant's guild this side of Stormhaven,' HE PROCLAIMS."

"Undyne, wait," Toriel cautioned. "We could get in trouble with the authorities if you attack him."

"Authorities, shmauthorities," Undyne rolls her eyes. "We aren't all lawful good, y'know."

"Chaotic good doesn't mean 'attack everyone who offends you'," Toriel retorted.

"I'm going to ask what he's doing here," Asgore interrupted.

"'I'm here on important business, _dragonborn_.' he scoffs. 'Now get out of my way before I make you.'" Sans levitated a d20 above the DM screen, snatching it out of the air intimidatingly.

_I stealthily draw my weapons and sneak around behind them,_ Frisk signed. _20!_ they cheered, rolling their die.

"nobody notices your movement, even you," Sans grinned. "you're there one second-" With a pop, Sans appeared at the other end of he table. "-gone the next." He teleported back to his chair and plopped down.

"I hold my sword ready and say, 'Come at me!'" Undyne insisted.

"THE BODYGUARDS TAKE OUT MACES AND STEP FORWARD," Papyrus says.

_Sneak attack!_ Frisk jumped in. _Does a 17 hit the left bodyguard?_

"roll damage," Sans nodded. The clinking of dice was followed momentarily by a triumphant, _32!_

"AAAND, HE'S DEAD," Papyrus declared, plucking the token off the board. "SURPRISE ROUND: OVER. ROLL INITIATIVE!"

The fight progressed simply enough, with the second bodyguard going down to Toriel's spear and the boss to a Fire Bolt from Alphys. As Undyne and Frisk high-fived, Sans and Papyrus grinned at each other.

"Uh-oh," Mettaton winced. "This can't be good."

"as the large man goes down, a black fog begins to seep from the mouths of the bodyguards," Sans narrated. "their eyes glow red, and they stand up, ignoring their injuries."

" _You shall not disrespect our master,_ ' THEY HISS," Papyrus added.

"Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events," Ron nodded grimly.

"C-can I try to find out what type of creature they are?" Alphys asked, rattling a d20 in her hand.

"i'll make you an arcana check," Sans nodded. Rolling a d20, he informed her, "you aren't quite sure, but it may be a shadow demon of some sort."

"Okay, guys, go for radiant damage if possible," Alphys prompted the group. "Avoid necrotic; it'll only make them stronger."

_Oh, come on,_ Frisk signed, making an exasperated face. _The Shortsword of the Demon Prince was really hard to get, and I can't even use it?_

"EVERYBODY RE-ROLL INITIATIVE," Papyrus instructed. He and Sans ducked behind the DM screen, whispering to one another.

Asgore went first, using his Divine Strike to bloody the nearest bodyguard. "They're definitely undead," he told everyone. "Tori, a Turn Undead would be appropriate right now."

"And if I hadn't rolled a six, I'd happily oblige," his wife shot back.

Each bodyguard hit with a powerful bite attack, taking Undyne down by 30 HP. "These things have to die, and fast," she grimaced, landing a double strike and felling the first. Alphys went next, fire bolting one in the chest with little result. Ron healed Undyne, and Toriel used Turn Undead, though the monster immediately broke free of the lingering effects. Frisk finished off the round with an unsuccessful dagger throw.

As the second round began, Papyrus narrated, "AS THE BLACK FOG REACHES YOU, IT SEEMS TO WRAP AROUND YOUR FEET. THE ROOM AROUND YOU WAVERS, AND YOU FLICKER BETWEEN THE TAVERN AND A LARGE TORCH-LIT STONE CHAMBER."

"The lich," Toriel gasped. "These are his agents. The phylactery must be nearby, and they're pulling us into it."

"So do we kill it or not?" Undyne asked impatiently.

"No!" Alphys shouted. "If we kill it, we might lose our chance at getting into the phylactery."

"Uggh," Undyne groaned. "HP doesn't grow on trees, you know. If I die here, it _is_ all your fault."

"That won't be a problem," Asgore announced. "I'm going to hit the monster with my shield to get its attention."

"ROLL TO HIT WITH NO PROFICIENCY, 1D6 PLUS STRENGTH MODIFIER DAMAGE," Papyrus told him.

"15 to hit, 7 damage," Asgore replied, examining the dice. "I shout, 'If you want to kill us, you'll have to get through me!'"

"the monster laughs darkly and bites at you." Sans rolled and winced. "that's a crit if i've ever seen one." The entire table groaned sympathetically as Sans rolled damage. "49," he reported gravely. "until he end of your next extended rest, all ability score modifiers are decreased by one."

"Well, at least I'm not dead," Asgore shrugged.

"AND YOU CAN NO LONGER REGAIN HEALTH UNTIL THEN," Papyrus smirked.

"Oh," Asgore said meekly.

"Never tempt fate, or the DM," Alphys reminded him. "Especially when the DM is these two."

"So can I kill it now?" Undyne asked.

"Give it another round," Toriel cautioned her.

"Fine. I'll take my healing surge."

By the next round, the party had fully appeared in the phylactery entrance. Asgore and the monster both swung and missed, and Undyne got the honor of finishing it off with a double natural 20 sword swing. "There goes my luck for today," she joked. "So, what are our options?"

The group played on into the night, finally being kicked out when Grillby left at midnight. "pleasure dm-ing for you all," Sans smiled as he repacked his bags.

"It was fun having this chance," Asgore smiled back. "Frisk and I have a meeting next week, so we'll be late. Don't wait up for us."

"DON'T WORRY, THE THOUGHT NEVER CROSSED OUR MINDS," Papyrus winked. Asgore laughed, and he, Toriel, Frisk, and Ron said their goodbyes. Alphys and Undyne left next, their constant elbowing and winking making it very clear what they were planning once they got home. Sans and Papyrus were last as usual, bidding Grillby a good night as they stepped outside and teleported home.

Grillby watched them go, smiling to himself as they flashed away. Thursday nights were his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun to narrate both magic tricks and D&D gameplay. I have intimate experience with D&D, and I've seen more than enough magic from my brother.
> 
> Confession: I wrote this entire story for Undyne's line, "Alphys has a few tricks that I'd call magic." :3


End file.
